Read It Wrong
by Saranki Mahira
Summary: Everyone has had a first time in everything that they do. Some are noted and remember diligently while others...not so much. But for Midorima and Takao, their first time something as big as this...yeah, it's noted. Midorima x Takao. Will you read it wrong?


A/N: How long has it been since I have last written something on this site? Almost a year, hasn't it? Well…..GOOD NEWS! I AM BACK AND HERE TO STAY! I have decided just stop thinking and let my hand write whatever it wants (I know it sounds weird but it's true LOL). I decided to give Kuroko no Basket a gander since I have been obsessing over it since it came out. AKA-CHIN! I LOVE YOU! 3

P.s. Am I the only one that thinks that Midorima-san and Takao-kun are doing it behind the cameras by how canon this pairing is? Or is it just me with my yaoi-drugged/influenced brain?

Anyhow, on to the short little one-shot I've thought of!

Title: Read It Wrong

Disclaimers: I do not, will not, and probably won't ever in life own Kuroko no Basket.

Warning(s): Misleading to those whose minds are as dirty as my friends and I were reading this, my attempt at fluff (?), yaoi/shounene-ai

-Read It Wrong by Mahira Saranki-

"Take it."

He was answered with silence. Green orbs narrowed slightly and out of the corner of his eye, he sent a surprisingly piercing glare towards the fidgeting figure beside him. He inaudibly sighed.

"If you're not going to do it, then I will." He spoke with a certain spice in his voice the other didn't want to acknowledge. Midorima reached out his right un-taped hand about to reach his destination however another hand, not-so-significantly smaller than his own, clung to his black school uniform jacket. His heated gaze dropped a bit in temperature and his stoic frown became a bit more…delicate.

"Takao…" He said, a lot more breathy than intended only to be silenced by a irritated- or was it frustrated?- grunt from said male.

"Mou, Shin-chan! Give me a minute, OK?! I'm not used to this type of stuff and neither are you so just…" He sighed heavily. What the hell was wrong with him? He has done this plenty times before! It wasn't that hard to do and heck, his normally impossible partner has decided to be possible today and even made the first move but now he was being a wimp! Maybe because it was his Midorima that he was a bit on the frightened side but he didn't understand. It's only just…

He looked at his partner. He was wearing his Shuutoku uniform with his school bag on his shoulder and safely tucked underneath his arm seeing as that practice has been cancelled for unknown reasons since last week. As for himself, he scored himself a double-detention with his homeroom teacher which equals three hours of boring silence and boring work. Ugh, it was so boring. Considering that meant student were supposed to leave hours ago, he wondered why his Shin-chan was still here. Or what he did to pass the time while he was slowly dying in the classroom. But there was no time for that! Now is the time to take care of the matters at hand. And that was to-

"I don't understand why you're making it such a big deal. It isn't hard to do. Now stop being an idiot and just take it." If you looked a bit closer, you can see the developing hue of red taking form on his creamy cheeks.

Too bad Takao's own was much more apparent. But he could do this! After all they have been through, something like this should beyond simple. Despite unwillingly being the submissive in the relationship, he was still very much a man as Midorima was! Well, maybe not so much in height or in built and probably not in strength, but he still have the genitals, looks, and skills to prove than he was indeed a man. A bisexual high-schooler dating the vice-captain and shooting guard of Kiseki no Sedai but a man nonetheless.

He closed his hawk-like eyes and found his resolve. When he opened them back up and straight into the eyes of the person he admires greatly, he nodded in confirmation at the unspoken question in the shooter's eyes. _I'm ready_.

Midorima once again outstretched his right un-taped hand, his palm facing up somewhat.

"Take it." Takao also wondered where Midorima had this type of patience for him that he has never seen before. But then again, he was a tsundere so it was to be expected.

Reminding himself to stay firm, he extended his own and interlocked his fingers with lover's.

_Warm. Very Warm…_

He grinned cheekily at the other and laughed a little, his blushed seemingly a little less but that wasn't the case, of course.

Midorima, on the other hand, didn't smile back but being with him as long as he has, he was able to tell that he too was content just was he was.

They have now taken their relationship to another level. Not another level as in intimacy per se but rather in…sweetness, should we call it?

He felt so warm inside, the butterflies instead of fluttering inside of him in anxiousness now gracefully soar in his joy. He wondered if there was a way to make this feeling permanent..

Seeing as there wasn't another soul in sight, they kept their hands interlocked and walk towards Takao's home since it was a considerably shorter distance to cover by foot. Takao decided to talk animatedly about everything and nothing to fill the silence with Midorima responding and retorting occasionally, the warmth that was shared between them never once forgotten in the back of their minds as the sunset dawned on them gently.

E/N: I honestly have no idea if I wrote well or not so I'm going to let you decide on that! Review and favs are favored and thanks for reading this story! :D


End file.
